The Reason
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl- one shot- season 3- into season 6
1. Chapter 1

aN : one shot for you :) I may write a sequel to this, if you guys are interested.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

The change came gradually, over time. To Daryl it had seemed as though he was watching from outside his own body.

They'd always had moments him and Carol. Moments that assured him, that even though times were rough and the world was hell on earth, she was there. They had each other.

At the prison, it had been simple, easy, and maybe he'd taken advantage of that fact. He got comfortable. When he needed her she was there.

The night Merle had died, he'd been in the Generator room, finishing off the bottle of Jack, he'd found in Merle's car. Asshole hadn't even left enough to get shit faced drunk.

The pain had been an open festering wound, and his barriers dumbed down just enough by the alcohol when she'd found him. Sitting on the floor, the bottle half hazardly at his side, as he thumped his head repeatedly against the wall. Nothing hurt worse than the pain in his chest.

He heard her coming before he saw her. Her light steps, barely echoed in the hallway but he knew it was her, Carol. He'd know her steps anywhere.

She stopped at the door, both hands coming up to the jam resting her cheek against them as she simply watched him.

He opened his mouth, ten times if he did once to tell her to leave, to snarl at her, but everytime it got caught in his throat like a burr stuck in his side. It wouldn't come out.

Maybe because he didn't want her to go. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face in her neck and curl up beside her. He wanted to hold her and beg her not to leave him too. In that moment he realized that his whole world, the entire reason he had to keep going was wrapped up inside those eyes, those clear blue eyes, that were staring at him now through her tears.

She stayed at the door, like she was waiting. She always knew somehow, just how to read him. She was magic like that. When he couldn't take it anymore, when the war inside him was won by those eyes, he broke. Ugly sobbing, head bowed knowing only that he needed her.

Her footsteps, were light, and suddenly she was beside him, holding him while he cried. When he was done, they lowered down to the floor, he needed to hold her tonight, have her close. He didn't want to examine his reasons closely.

He held her all night, her back pressed firmly to his front, his arms around her tightly. He could feel her, feel her heartbeat, her life flowing through her and he knew he still had a reason to keep going and fighting.

Time flew by and one day he found himself staring at Rick in horror. She couldn't be gone. He didn't care if she had killed twenty people. She had a reason, he knew that without a doubt. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, he knew without a doubt, whatever she had done, she had a reason.

He couldn't breath, he was sure all the carefully suppressed pain that her presence soothed, comforted was ready to bubble out and explode. Rick had his kids they were his reason to keep going, why couldn't he understand, she was his.

He'd been ready to give up when he was with Beth he had nothing left. Then he'd realized she would kick his ass if she saw him now. Beth was kid and she needed him, but then he lost her. It was Sophia all over again in his mind, his failure compounding in his mind.

He needed to do this for Carol, he needed to not give up, but he faltered in his pain. A ship without it's sail. He needed to hold her. He needed to feel her close to him. His mind flashing back to those nights on the road after the farm. Those cold nights when they had clung to each other, for warmth, for reassurance. She'd taught him, it was okay to be touched, and he'd longed for it. Her touch, the feeling of her silky hair tickling his chin, her sweet breath on his neck, her hand on his hip.

Then she was there, appearing in the woods after Terminus like a wood fairy. Seemingly from nowhere, and from everywhere all at once. She was there, she was alive, she was his reason and he'd needed her for so long.

He was running, and he didn't give a fuck what the others thought. She was his reason and she was there, her silky hair tickling his chin, her sweet breath on his neck.

She was a hero, and he'd never doubted her. Never once, but she'd doubted herself.

His words had caught in his throat, how did he help her? He was no good at this shit, but he was trying and he wanted her to try. He desperately needed her back, his Carol, his reason.

When she stepped out in front of that car his own life flashed in front of his eyes and how since the turn, since the end of the world his life only got better. Because of her, she was the reason. She filled all those spaces inside of him. She'd done that with her eyes, and her understanding and her love. Fuck...he was an idiot. He'd lost her again, just when he realized the truth. He loved her and she was gone.

He got lost in his guilt when Beth died. The pain of his failures compounding. Another kid lost, and she was there, giving him permission again, to go into himself, to grieve. To feel. He pulled away from her to, scared of rejection. Scared that he would lose her too, and that was a pain to great to contemplate.

But she was suffering, and it called to him. Especially when they got to Alexandria. He watched her in confusion as she transformed herself yet again. It had struck him again. That was her but that wasn't her. She was sacrificing the very heart of herself for everyone else. He loved her for he selflessness but he couldn't let her fade away. She was his reason and she didn't realize it. He was a fucking idiot, he needed to connect the dots. Fuck if she was his reason, he needed to help her realize, that he was hers.

He knew that now, he was her reason, to keep going, even when she didn't admit it to herself. You couldn't do things alone anymore and they weren't. Under it all they had each other. She should know she wasn't alone, fuck he needed to show her. Show her she wasn't alone, show her she was loved.

The deep dark pit of fear, that opened in his stomach when he knew what he needed to do just wouldn't go away. He couldn't fail her this time, she needed him. He had absolutely no fucking idea what he was doing.

You look ridiculous?

What the hell was wrong with him? Somewhere Merle was cackling and busting a gut laughing his ass off at him. Insulting her...yeah that probably wouldn't work. Fuck, he'd thought as she walked off, but her ass did look good in those pants.

I'll hose you down in your sleep.

Yes please, he thought. If only it was that easy. His nights from that day forth had been filled with vivid dreams of taking her in the shower, or of bathing with her in a tub. He would soon need to be hosed down in his sleep with ice water of his dreams got any hotter.

The days stretched out, and that burr was still stuck in his throat. He had time now, time to figure out how he would do what needed to be done. She told him once that she couldn't feel it, but maybe he needed to help her forgive herself. Maybe that's what you did when you loved someone, you helped them see the truth about themselves, just like she'd done for him.

When the attack happened, it caught him off guard. He'd fallen into compliance at Alexandria, they were safe, he'd thought. Rick was paranoid he'd thought and using Carol's selflessness as a crutch. But he'd been wrong.

He'd run through the safe zone, needing to find her. Assure she was safe, get her to safety. Fighting his way through a massive herd that had been unleashed in the breach on the walls. He'd realized with mind numbing clarity that theft wasn't the only thing that the attackers had in mind.

They were taking women.

No, no no no no no. This wouldn't happen. He couldn't lose her again.

He was light headed and frantic eyed when it was over, searching with a wild intensity. He sunk down to his knees when he realized the truth. His soul tearing into a million pieces. She was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daryl...we need you here." Aaron said as he stood with Rick watching him pack his shit getting ready to track her.

"You don't need me, she needs me." He gruffed packing his bags.

Rick put his hand on Daryl's arm. "I'd go with you if I could...Carl" Rick said his voice breaking.

Daryl nodded a whisper of a smirk going to his face. "I'm better on my own." He said hoarsely.

Rick snorted then nodded, tears filling his eyes, as he'd grabbed him in a hug. "When you find her come back...I'll help you.." Rick said.

He nodded again, both of them knowing he wouldn't, before kicking the bike in gear, and heading out the gates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's probably already gone" Aaron whispered watching Daryl leave.

"I hope not, " Rick said sadly. "If she is we will probably never see him again."

Aaron turned to him in confusion.

Rick sighed "We all have a reason, we keep going, carry on. Mine are my kids, yours is Eric. She's his...she's his reason."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: so..I will continue. This will be short maybe five chapters at the most.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

CHAPTER 2

His breath exhaled in a small pronounced huffs. The cold had seeped into Daryl's bones and there was no shaking it.

It was winter, he'd been on the road for a month, following a caravan that at times unknowingly gave him the slip.

He watched them. Watched them until his eyes burned, clear into his sockets. Memorizing routines, and faces. Trying to find his way in. Best he could tell, the women they took were seperated into two groups, first the worker bees. The ones that kept the camp going, food cooked, and all the other jobs these assholes didn't want to do.

The other group weren't so lucky. They were entertainment. He'd spent many nights, lying in bed in horror wondering if Carol was in that group. She would fight, she would scratch and be a wildcat. She wouldn't make it easy. He knew that. The likely hood that she was only still alive if she was in the workers group was strong.

She could make herself invisible, when she wanted. She'd shown that time and time again. These assholes had no idea what they were dealing with, and probably no idea of the body she hid under those clothes.

Daryl had seen her, once. After Terminus and Grady. The group had been worn down, near death really and he'd been lost in a sea of his own pain. Too stupid to see past himself, focusing on his failures, hiding from the truth. Carol was there, alive, and he was too scared to reach out and take what he wanted.

They stopped for the night, in off the road. A small clearing in the trees that provided some protection when you put up a makeshift fence. Camp set for the night, he'd casually mentioned to Rick that there was water nearby. Carol had gone earlier with Tyreese to fill up their bottles. He'd seen her return the pain visible to only him, as she struggled to lift the jugs.

She'd disappeared again when they settled for the night. His momentary panic was unsettling. He may be pushing her away so he wouldn't feel the pain if he lost her, but his mind rebelled at the fact that he didn't know where she was.

Instinct told him she was at the water, and he'd followed her there. She was sitting at the edge of the water, bare from the waist up, her shirt and jacket to the side, as well as length of fabric they must have used to wrap her ribs at Grady. Her knife at her side she looked like a warrior goddess tending to her wounds.

She was gingerly bathing her bruised ribs with a small cloth she was dipping in the cool water.

His heart clawed up in his throat. No one had remembered that only days ago she'd been hit by a car. Her ribs were a patchwork of black and blue. She must have been in agony, she hadn't complained once.

Gradually his mind had realized he was staring at her breasts and suddenly he couldn't think of anything else. They were perfect. She was perfect. Her upper body was firm and toned from life, and her breast though small were beyond a doubt, the most beautiful breast he'd ever seen. His breathing had quickened as he'd watched her, but then she stood and shed her pants and panties standing in the water up to her knees she'd quickly washed her lower half.

She was glorious, but he'd expected that. His breath exhaled in long puffs as he watched the water gliding over her skin. He'd memorized every curve, every line, every scar. Holding it with him. When she had her underwear and tank top on again, he stepped forward, making his presence known.

She'd turned, his little warrior. Knife firmly in her grasp, ready to take on the world, to fight to the death. The steel in her gaze softened when she saw it was him, and the slump of her shoulders was palpable in relief.

He'd picked up her rib wrapping and moved forward, she'd cocked her head to the side watching him. Always waiting, she never forced anything on him. He walked around her slowly motioning her arms up, gently wrapping her ribs. Unable to stop his thumbs from finding skin, from whispering a touch against her breast. She'd watched him the whole time, her eyes luminous in the moon. When he was done he realized she wouldn't be able to put her pants on with her ribs wrapped.

He knelt down in front of her, looked up at her. She was his world in that moment. His reason to continue on, personified. He was to scared of his own feelings to act any further, but he didn't know she was blown away by the look in his eyes.

Every inch of her beautiful skin was like a fire burning him. The best kind of fire. As he pulled her pants up slowly, his fingertips brushed the outside of her legs, until he was standing in front of her, buttoning her pants, one finger whispering under her waist band as he pressed his forehead to hers for a moment. But only a moment.

"Come'on" he's whispered. Shocked he could talk. He took her hand and lead her back to camp. Bedding down beside her, he watched her as she slept. Willing himself not to pull her close, doing it anyway when she shivered in her sleep. Then he could feel it, her silky hair tickling his neck, her sweet breath on his skin. Her scent, that scent that never faltered no matter what she was filthy with. He would know it anywhere, it a room with a strangers. She was his, a and he would always find her.

When they got to Alexandria, he'd seen the looks that the other men gave her. As soon as her back was turned those assholes got glares right back. He was selfish, he was too scared to grab what he wanted but dammit she was his, she was his reason. He loved her, he just didn't know how to do what he needed to do.

His mind was brought back to the present as a commotion in the raiders camp had him focusing on the scene.

Some asshole was clutching his chest, while the group started screaming, some laughing. Assholes was obviously taking a heart attack. The crowd cleared and he watched in amazement as a face he was longing to see stepped forward.

She was bruised, and one eye was swollen. She fell to her knees at the now silent man's side. He saw her taking his pulse and shook her head. They nodded and handed her a piece of pipe, unwilling to do so themselves. She was tired, he could tell, malnourished. She still did what needed to be done to stop him from changing.

His warrior, his fighter, Carol.


	3. Chapter 3

aN; hello, short little update. Let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

How was he going to get in? That was the question that plagued Daryl now that he confirmed that Carol was in fact alive and in the caravan.

He briefly thought about going back to Alexandria for help, but he quickly dashed that idea, he might never find her again. He couldn't loose her again. Not now, not after all this time, he needed her.

He'd found a truck to put the bike on, the roads were icy and a truck was quieter than the bike. He was scared to sleep that night, scared that they would move on and he would loose them.

He sat in the truck at a distance, eyes peeled on the camp, desperately ravaging his mind, trying to come up with some kind of plan. He couldn't fall asleep, they might leave through the night, she might need him, he told himself repeatedly as his eyes became heavy and he leaned his head back against the window.

"It's okay to sleep, it's okay to admit that your human."

Her voice whispered to him from the passenger seat. It was as though she was right beside, her smile glowing in the moonlight.

"I miss you so much." He whispered choking on his tears. Lost in a fog between waking and dreaming, it felt real, it felt like he was talking to Carol.

"I miss you too." She said smiling at him with that smile. The one that sustained him, the one that could brighten even his darkest day.

She was closer to him now, her legs brushing his, her touch gentle on his arm. It was a dream, he knew that, but in that moment she was just what he needed. She was always what he needed.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered as her fingertips brushed along his arms. He wanted to reach out and hold her. He wanted to feel her hair against his chin, her breath on his neck. He wanted to breath her in.

"You'll think of something." She whispered nuzzling her face into his neck gently. He pretended it was real, that she was really there, but then he remembered she was far from the safety of his arms.

"Are ya ok?" He asked queitly. It was a dream, he knew that, but he needed to know, he needed to hear her say it. He needed in that moment to know she was okay.

"Gotta be" she whispered her lips nipping at his neck, he felt her lips smirk slightly.

His body was wracked with gooseflesh as her lips touched his skin, how he wished this was real. He wanted to pull her onto his lap, and undress her slowly. Taking in every moment and cherishing it. He would never take her for granted again. When he got her back he would worship her body, he would never let her go.

"I know you're coming for me." She whispered.

"How?" He asked running his hand up and down her back. She was so beautiful, so sweet, the only one who never wavered in her faith in him. He didn't deserve it, he knew that now, but he didn't care anymore. He needed her. She was his reason, she was his world. She was his.

She looked up at him smiling, her eyes luminescent in the moonlight. "I've always had faith in you, that will never waiver...but now you need to wake up Daryl...wake up Daryl." She leaned in her lips lightly brushing his, before he sat up in the truck, alone, gasping.

He griped the steering wheel tightly as he watched the camp from his hiding spot. The moon was shinning brightly he could see them clearly. They seemed to be settled in for the night, not leaving. His body slumped in relief, as his mind started wheeling, trying to desperately think of a plan. That was when he saw them.

Moving silently in the night, coming from the north of the camp moving towards the south as he sat to the west. Like a silent deadly tsunami wave, more devastating then water. A herd one so massive, it would tear the camp to shreds. There would be no hope of saving any of the other women in the camp, it would be an Everyman for himself situation. The assholes on watch hadn't even rung out the alarm. The herd would be on them before anyone knew what was happening. He got out of the truck, panic stirring his gut. No more trying to figure out what to do...he needed to get her out of there now.


	4. Chapter 4

An: small little update. Sorry so short. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time seemed to slow down, as though he was moving in slow motion, never hesitating. The first walker he took down he gutted quickly and smeared the guts all over himself.

He was able to move more quickly then through the herd, who for the most part, ignored him. The screams were almost unbearable. He had to look away several times, from walkers attacking victims. He wasn't able to save anyone else. He helped the women he could but quickly moved on in determination to find Carol. Nothing else mattered, it was life or death, Carol was his reason for keeping going, she was the reason he didn't give up. He loved her, she was his.

His eyes searched the crowd. Frantically darting around. Think god dammit, where would she be?

His eyes scanned the camp, going to a large moving van he was pretty sure held the woman who had the unfortunate fate of being entertainment. He saw her then, her back was turned, but she was desperately trying to open the door, and free the women. She wasn't watching her back dammit, he thought as he started running.

When the door to the van popped open he realized her mistake before she did. One of the women in the van must have died and turned killing the rest of the group as a group of 20 walkers started to stumble out of the van.

She backed up in shock, turning as he took down a walker behind her with his bow looking up and seeing him. Her eyes filled with shock and joy.

She didn't see the walker that came up from behind her, but she reacted as soon as it touched her, fighting like a wildcat with her usually strength. Even so the walker fell on top if her just as he was reaching her.

He grabbed it pulling it off, pulling her up to her feet. He quickly pulled her to him, a quick kiss to her forehead, before muttering "We gotta go baby."

She nodded, and followed him. They made their way quickly back to his truck the herd having continued on in their formation and destination. When she saw the truck, she pulled on his hand.

"Daryl...stop." She puffed almost unable to breath.

"Carol we gotta go." He said opening the door, and turned when she didn't appear to be moving.

"Daryl" she said softly lifting her hand.

There was no denying it, no wavering. There on her index finger of her left hand was a scratch. A deep grove, dug in through numerous layers of skin.

"Fuck" he hissed running forward, grabbing her hand. "Fuck" he whispered again pressing his forehead to hers.

She nodded tears streaming down her face. "You'll have to take my finger."

He nodded pulling her to the hood of the truck, taking off his belt he tied it around her wrist as best he could. Her hand on the hood her index finger bent unnaturally to the side she exhaled several times as he pulled his buck knife out, his fingers caressing her hand.

"I...I don't know if I can.." He said, he was crying now, cursing his weakness, unsure he could hack off that piece off her flesh. He was failing her again.

"Yes, you can, you have to, because I can't, and I'm not ready to leave you yet." She said back to him, her expression sweet.

They stared at each other over the hood of the truck, an electric current seeming to run threw the air. A million messages being sent to each other at once. He wouldn't fail her, she was his reason, she couldn't leave him. She needed him, and she was his.

He watched her face as he raised his blade.

"Just do it...quickly...I trust you." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said his voice breaking, as he steeled his resolve."I love you." He added as his blade swung down piercing her skin.

Her smile was almost dreamlike, as her last words before unconsciousness claimed her left her lips.

"I know"


	5. Chapter 5

An: another little update :) let me know what you think (this is gonna be a little longer than five chapter maybe 7-8)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

He drove for as long as he dared, the blood loss was not stopping, as her face became more and more pale. She looked like a real life version of Snow White, he thought hysterically.

Daryl knew he had to get that tourniquet off her wrist and find a way to stop the bleeding. People lost fingers all the time, he kept reminding himself, Hershel lost a leg and he didn't die. But the blood didn't stop. There was so much blood.

He realized he was hyperventilating and he pulled over, he'd put miles between them and the herd, it was doubtful anyone survived at the camp. He unwrapped her hand and stared at his work in silence. He'd taken both joints, there was only a small stump where her finger once was. He grabbed his saddle bag from behind the seat, pulled out his first aid kit and poured some disinfectant over the wound as she whimpered, despite her unconsciousness.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered brushing the hair out of her face. No sign of fever, that had to be good. But she was so cold. Her lips were a shade of blue that had him wanting to throw up in fear. He had to stop the bleeding.

He cleaned his blade, then grabbed his old lighter, heating the blade as hot as he dared.

He hesitated for only a moment before pressing the hot blade to her flesh, searing it as best he could. His hands shook as she cried out in pain even though she was unconscious.

He wrapped her hand then pulled her into his arms. Holding her as close as possible rubbing his hands up and down her limbs and her back trying to warm her body, looking out the window in dismay as the wind picked up and and the skies opened up with sleet. She was shivering in his arms, he had to get her out of the wheather he thought as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Sophia" she whimpered

No, no..that was not happening. He looked up heavenward not even sure who he was talking to.

"I'm sorry Sophia, but I ain't letting her go...I can't." His voice caught in his throat. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find you...I tried. But I found her, I'll always find her, and we'll see you one day...but not now, not yet. I won't let her go." He paused his voice full of tears. " i need her, she's my reason to keep going. She's mine, but I know she's yours too...I won't let her go, I need her." He whispered pulling her in even closer. Warming her with his body as he took stock of where he was.

He knew, this area he realized, he and Aaron had been scouting out this way. Their was a brick house nearby, they'd used as a safe house, he needed a place they could hold up for a few days, and they had left a few emergency supplies at the house in case they were ever back this way needing a place to go.

He got as close as he could to the house, before running out of gas. He still had a couple hundred yards to go and sleet was non stop now.

"Fuck!" He growled to himself slamming his hand on the wheel. He grabbed all the supplies he could before grabbing Carol. He wasn't leaving things to chance, he wasn't leaving her alone. He threw over his shoulder, and slowly made his way through the icy downpour to the safe house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, ok..I got ya." He murmured as he set her down on the bed of the second floor bedroom after he cleared the house.

She was crying in whatever state of consciousness she was in, her lips chattering, and she was so cold. It broke his heart, she was so strong, and had the heart of a mighty little warrior, but she was still so vulnerable. He somehow had gotten it in his head she was above it all. Couldn't be touched. Could take down a compound of fucking cannibals on her own without a scratch. It was startling to be reminded of her mortality, terrifying.

He moved a large dresser in front of the door, heavy oak. Before turning back to her and quickly starting to remove her clothing. Her fucking shirt was semi frozen as he removed it from her body.

He stopped for a split second staring at her torso and the bruises that covered it.

"Godamn it" he half sobbed. Fuck he Had cried more today than he had in years. What the fuck had they done to her?he hoped they all rotted in hell, while kicking himself again for not getting to her sooner. He should have found her sooner.

She shivered violently and he quickly finished peeling her wet clothes off her body.

He took a towel he'd found and tried really hard to keep his mind off what he was doing while he dried her skin, then put her under a quilt. She continued to shake violently.

He went to his first aid kit and found some antibiotics and a pain reliever, crushed them and put the powder in a bottle of water. Waking her just enough to drop some liquid into her mouth. She moaned when she had swallowed a few mouthfuls. Her head falling back on the pillow. She cried out in pain as the spasms wracked her body and her teeth shivered.

"Fuck" he muttered running his hand through his hair, before kicking of his boots and wet clothes.

Ensuring his knife was within reach he climbed into bed wearing only his boxers.

Her body was like ice as he drew her to him. He started to run his hands slowly up and down her back and took her hand and placed them in his armpits. She was nestled in the v formed by his legs, he groaned, as his body turned traitor, loving the feeling, of her nestled between his legs, her pelvis cradling his dick, her boneless body moulded to his chest, as her sweet breath fluttered across his neck, and her hair tickled his chin. He steeled himself to calm down, this was not the time to be thinking such thoughts. But as his hands trailed down, possessively over her hips, he couldn't help the small smile, that formed on his lips as he surrendered to his own exhaustion, his body wrapped around hers.

He kissed her temple before drifting off to sleep whispering quietly "Soon."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: so last chapter :) let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit The Walking Dead

Chapter 6

Daryl was floating, suspended in time, where nothing else seemed to matter but the feel of Carol's body nestled on his chest asleep.

She had her cheek pressed to his heart, her injured hand propped on his chest in front of her face. He could see the dressing on the wound, it had stopped bleeding thankfully. His arms were wrapped around her body and she was warm, but not feverish. Thank God, or JC or whatever higher power was above them. She was safe in his arms, and she was whole. He felt like he could breath again.

He needed her, to breath. The last month had felt like he'd been forever with his head underwater, always trying to surface. She was his, she was what he needed to see anything but grey. Her smile did that for him. She brought color to his life and she was back.

He gripped her waist tightly. No more pulling away, no more keeping his distance. She would permanently have him adhered to her side and if she didn't like it she could lump it. He couldn't risk losing her again. He needed her he thought as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

She stirred then, her eyelids fluttering open. The beautiful crystal clear blue he loved, shinning at him, like a big neon sign that said find your happiness here.

Their gazes locked, a heat so intense he thought it might burn his gut began to boil in his stomach. A million and one things that he wanted to say to her rolling through his head. All the fear and anxiety and loneliness of the past month overwhelming him. His relief overwhelming him. His disbelief that he had actually found her overwhelming him. He was overcome.

Then she grinned that grin, the one he'd been dreaming of and but her lip her voice raspy and weak as she whispered "So anything to get me naked huh?".

He opened his mouth an involuntary loud chuckle escaping him, that quickly turned to silent shoulder shaking spasms and sobs. He hid his face in her neck, embarrassed that it was all coming out of him, now at this time. He didn't care if she knew he was gut shot, but she was the injured one, she was the one who had gone through hell. She should be falling apart not him.

He'd pulled her up closer to him and she held onto him, letting him vent it all, her fingers curling into his scalp.

"It's okay, I'm okay" she repeated over and over. Murmuring it, as his hands roamed her body, he was clinging to her, like a life jacket in the ocean. She was his lifeline, he couldn't lose her again.

When he calmed, his lips, began kissing long trails up her neck. It was the most natural feeling in the world. His lips on her skin, her naked body nestled on his chest. His hands splayed on her ribs, his fingertips brushing the undersides of her breast. She pulled back to look at his face.

"I knew you would come."

Fuck, he would not cry again. Merle would be kicking his ass right now. After a month, a month she'd never lost faith, she still believed in him, she always believed the best in him.

His lips found hers and heal but devoured them. His mouth unforgiving and wanting it all, probing at her lips his tongue was wanting nothing more than to have every part of her.

They broke apart panting, foreheads pressed together.

"I'm sorry...it took so long, ...I.." HeJ muttered, before she brushed her lips softly across his.

" I knew you would find me, I never gave up hope. Not once." She whispered pressing kisses to his neck. "Not once."

"Did they...hurt you?" He asked hesitatingly, unwilling to say the words out loud. Scared somehow they would make them more real. Scared somehow they would become true.

She was silent for a long time "They never raped me," she swallowed thickly her pausing for a moment. They had strict rules concerning the women. I made sure to make myself useful. But...I didn't always get away so lucky" she said gesturing to her face with her good hand. The swelling looked old, blues and purples surrounding her eye.

"Do you hurt?" He asked his voice a gravelly whisper.

She smiled up at him "A little, but You love me, " she whispered in awe "I love you too nothing hurts."

He flipped her to her back, gently, being careful with her hand which was above her head.

"No more." He said as his lips found her breasts, his teeth nipping lightly on her nipples. "No more being apart, being distant. From now on it's you and me, you're sleeping in my bed, or I can sleep in yours and no fucking secrets, and .." He faded off as he lost track of dwhat he was saying as she wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking her pelvis into him.

"Ok" she said with a smirk.

"I ain't joking, and you'll take care of yourself, and put yourself first, and when we get back you're gonna rest, and..." He hissed as she continued to rock her pelvis, grinding herself into him. Her good hand grasping his boxers and trying to pull them down.

"You'll stay in bed for a week...no a month." He added with a groan, kissing her breasts again, stroking from the side to the tips with his tongue.

"Kinky" she whispered.

"This ain't a joke...I was drowning, it was like I couldn't breath for a month. Nothing is right when you're not here." He said intensity shaking and then kicking his boxers off.

"I need you." He whispered. "I need you." His face falling into her neck breathing her in.

She nodded, tears filling her eyes "I hurt Daryl, I need you too. I've needed you for so long. Please, ." She whispered her hand sliding up his back.

"You ain't ever gotta ask baby." his arms banded around her waist, arching her back to bring him even closer to him. His dick found her entrance, as he clung to her, wishing he could surround her always, protect her always.

"I need you." She whispered as he pushed inside of her.

Every nerve in his body seemed to come alive, the pleasure of her walls around him was almost to much to take. They fit, he didn't have much experience with sex and it was though their bodies had been made for each other. Every part of her seemed to fit him, make him ready to explode.

His pace was fast, he clung to her waist with his face buried in her neck. He couldn't slow down, he couldn't stop himself if he tried.

"I'm sorry" he panted thrusting into her wildly "I can't slow down."

"Don't stop... " she murmured "Harder."

She needed him like he needed her, he could see that now. When he thrust into her even more widely, her felt her start to clamp down on him squeezing him, sending him towards his own release.

"You're my reason." He panted into her neck boneless and spent, his breath coming in gasps, he was unsure if she'd even heard him, knowing somehow she would understand.

"You're my reason too."


End file.
